Sewn With White String
by teety12
Summary: Good and evil... are not as finite as people think... Black and white have a whole spectrum of grey in between them... The color white, doesn't always mean purity... remember, a dove can also just be a raven in disguise... Slight AU, Male OC.
1. Prologue

_Warnings: Will contain friendship, smiles, fake smiles, deception, no major romance, slight mention of yaoi, foul language, graphic violence, and... um... mentions of pedophilia...?_

* * *

Prologue-

Good and Evil... are not as finite as people think...

"Se... Sebastian!"

Black and white... have a whole spectrum of grey in between them...

"Sebastian!"

The color white... isn't always pure...

"SEBASTIAN!"

... Remember, a dove can always be a raven in disguise.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The boy was holding onto the ledge with every fiber of his being. His fingers were becoming sore, debris was falling all around him, and the cold winds were making his hands... slip. He was going to fall.

"Hah..." Sebastian was clutching his side, blood staining his gloves, soaking through the material and sticking to his fingers.  
"..." The boy in front of him stared, mouth open in curiosity and eyes glowing their bright shinigami green in the dim light. The wind of the French air was blowing harshly, causing the boy's black cloak to fly behind him, giving him a more ominous look, despite his small stature. "...Your master... He's calling you..." The boy said, voice monotone and blank. He pointed behind Sebastian, his death scythe resting on his shoulder. Sebastian didn't look. His master was in danger, he knew that, but... he couldn't move...

Ciel looked down, eyes nearly bulging out of his skull when he realized how far from the ground he was. He felt like he was about to vomit. Ciel used his small amount of strength to lift his other arm up, grabbing the steel that he was hanging from to secure himself further. He hated how the myth was true...

You really could smell the delicious scent of croissants though the wind on the Eiffel Tower...

He shook his head, this... certainly wasn't a time to get hungry...

He was about to die...

The other boy lowered his pointing finger, looking at Sebastian with a blank face. "You are not going to get him?" He tilted his head to the side. "If Father was in trouble, I would have certainly helped him..." He said, lowering his eyes to the ground in thought. Sebastian clenched his teeth, pressing onto his side wound. He needed to do something. Now.

He rushed forward, swiping his leg at the shorter boys neck. The kid's eyes widened a small amount, and he backed up quickly, barely dodging the attack. Sebastian followed the kick with thrusting his elbow, wincing when his wound opened a bit more, spewing blood from his side. He bore through it, connecting the hit to the kid's temple before he could dodge again. He heard the boy wince as he stumbled to the ground, catching himself before he fully fell down. Sebastian had known that wouldn't have done much to an already dead person, but it sure did make a damn good distraction.

Sebastian darted for the edge of the tower, climbing up on the rail and jumping to the next level. His master was at the top, and he knew the Phantomhive's endurance wouldn't last long. He went the fastest he could, already knowing it wasn't fast enough...

The other boy rested his fingers on his temple, wondering what that feeling was. _'Pain...?'_ He thought, standing up completely and grabbing his shovel. _'That...hurt,' _The small boy frowned confusedly, jumping onto the ledge, climbing up after the demon. He wasn't injured, so he was going twice as fast as the other.

"Sebas..." Ciel's fingers were becoming numb. He dared not to look down again, he was sure that the demon would come and catch him before it was too late... but he still had doubts.

...His fingers were hurting too much...

Ciel's legs dangled beneath him, anxious to find a surface to stand on. The earl's breathing was becoming harsh, his asthma coming back at the worst possible time. He was cold, and tired, and was about to give up... Where... where was Sebastian?

He was still climbing, his speed slowing as he bled out further. Sebastian knew that the tower now had a trail of his demonic blood leading straight to him, and he heard the clinging of metal below. Damn, the kid was coming after him. And fast.

"Father told me to eliminate you," The reaper said, eyes dull and dead. "He said to kill you no matter what." Sebastian kept climbing, clenching his teeth at the deceased boy's ignorance. _'I doubt your father would want my young master dead,'_ he thought bitterly, trying to climb faster. He was almost at the top, only two more levels to go. He heard the commotion of the humans at the bottom of the tower, screaming as they saw his master hanging from the broken steel. He looked at the young earl, seeing his struggles and fatigue. The butler made it to the top, staggering a bit as he stood. He looked down at the following shinigami, the boy was gaining on him.

The sky was a dark grey, as if it was going to rain soon. The wind was swishing through the air like blades, harsh enough to leave scratches in someone's face. The recently damaged tower was creaking in strain, obviously in need of serious repair, and Sebastian was leaking like a faucet, his blood gushing out of his side-wound, leaving his mind foggy and disorientated. He crouched, ready to take a large leap for the master. Ciel looked to his side, seeing his butler, "Sebastian!" He yelled, "I command you to save me!" The young boy was shivering, his strength leaving him almost completely. With a final groan, due to his sore muscles, he fell...

"Young Master!" Sebastian clenched his fists, ad then dived after the young lord, almost reaching the boy, almost...

Until a scythe was propelled into his back. His eyes widened as he watched his young master fall, and he coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth and into the French air. _'... Not... again...' _He thought, eyes drifting closed and breath stopping...

Ciel watched in horror as he saw the other boy watch the scene in indifference. He saw Sebastian body go a bit limp, his reaching arm falling, not doing its job of reaching anymore. _'...Am I... going to die?'_ Ciel wondered, closing his eyes and feeling his body shake as he fell from the monument...

The wind around him sounded more welcome, like it wasn't a reminder that he was probably going to splat to the ground on soil that wasn't even of his home country's.

"No..." He heard an answer from a melodic voice. His eyes shot open wide as he felt himself enwrapped by a pair of arms. His sight was suddenly blinded, and all he could see was white. He didn't hear the screams of the pedestrians on the streets, nor the heavy clank of falling steel. What he heard was a soft, comforting voice, one that he thought he remembered vaguely...

"You are not going to die... Ciel." ...That was the last thing the boy heard before he had passed out from exhaustion...

The being smiled, finally able to hold the boy in his arms... after so many years... They had had finally gotten their new master...

~To Be Continued...~


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One-

*Some Weeks Ago...*

"Ciel~!"

The young master was seated at the dining table, fork and knife in each hand. Sebastian smirked in the dining room's corner as he saw his young master sigh. Lady Elizabeth had seemed to make a surprise visit.

"Lizzy, What are yo-" He was cut off as the girl ran into the dining hall and to him, wrapping her arms around his sitting figure.  
"I missed you so much!" She said, squeezing the younger boy tight. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly let go. _'...That wasn't cute...'_ the girl thought, remembering the earlier trip on the cruise. She had to act like a lady again. "I'm sorry Ciel," She smiled down at her fiancé, "I really did miss you..." Ciel huffed, placing his utensils down. He managed to grin softly at the girl, "Is that so?" He asked. "I suppose I may have missed you as well..." He rolled his eyes. Lizzy squealed and sat down.

The day had been uneventful, the most troubling thing that happened was Mei-Rin breaking some expensive, fine china. The weather was nice, it being mid-July and all, and the Queen had not sent any letters for a while. The young lord was currently eating his dinner, the room lightly lighted at his request. He was chatting with Elizabeth, not much bothered by her sudden appearance.

All was well in the Phantomhive Manor.

"Oh yes!" Miss Elizabeth exclaimed, dropping her eating utensils. Snake had brought her food out earlier when she had arrived. "I forgot to tell you..." She quieted, looking guilty. Ciel's shoulder's slumped, he knew her guiltiness meant bad news. But he pressed on anyways,  
"And that is?" He looked at her, continuing to eat his meal. The girl started to play with the peas on her plate. "Well, Ciel..." She laughed nervously, "Hey, that rhymed!" She tried to change the subject.  
"Lizzy." Ciel said, unamused. He didn't look up from his plate. The young mistress sighed, dejected. "Well..." She made sure not to rhyme again, "We haven't went out in a while... So, I... accaptedaninvatationthatrequiresyoutogowithme!" She huffed. She had ran out of breath.

Ciel put down his silver-ware, pushing his plate away. "I'm done." He said, standing from the chair. Elizabeth watched him head out the dining-hall, and then looked down to her half-empty plate, sad...

"Are you coming or what?" Ciel asked, peeking his head back into the room. Lizzy smiled widely, and then scampered after him.

~SWWS~

"A ball..." Ciel sighed, reclining back in his office chair. Why did it seem like balls happened everyday in his universe? He shook his head, "You know I don't like these types of social events..." He told the girl, who was currently seated in front of him. Sebastian was standing at his master's side. listening to the conversation with mild interest. The office was dim, the only source of light being the moon and candle light, but they still continued talking as normal. Elizabeth pouted. "I know..." She began, looking down at her lap, "But I really wanted to go!" She shook her fists childishly. He rolled his eyes, she was acting like a child again. But he knew he really didn't have anything better to do...

"I'll go." He told her, sitting up in his chair. Elizabeth stopped her pouting, and blinked for a few seconds. Then she smiled, standing up quickly and grabbing Ciel's hands, "Really?! Oh~ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She sang, letting go of his hands and twirling around the room. Was she trying to make Ciel regret his decision? Either way, the boy shook his head and stood. "Sebastian, I want to go to sleep. " He said to the butler. Lizzy stopped twirling and looked to Ciel, even though she was a bit dizzy. "Take Lizzy to her sleeping quarters,: He commanded the butler, leaving the room. Sebastian smiled, bowing his head, "As you wish." Once the earl had left the room, he bowed once again to the young mistress, "Please follow me."

~SWWS~

A portrait of the Phantomhive family. The two adults in the picture were now dead, and the child had become the earl of the house. Ciel looked up at the large photo, face blank of emotion. His heart pounded a bit faster than usual, and he clenched his shirt in his hands. Shaking his head, Ciel continued his journey to his bedroom, strolling down the hallway a bit tensely...

~SWWS~

"I hope you have a nice slumber, Young Master." Sebastian tucked the boy in his bed. The demon noticed that the boy was a bit shaken, but he didn't say anything. He simply strolled over to the curtains draped around the large windows, and closed the. The room's light depleted greatly, the only light available being the candles lit by the master's bed. Sebastian picked them up, bowing to his master.

"Sebastian." Ciel said, making the butler stand straight. "Yes, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked, the light from the candle making his face now have an eerie glow. "...Let me... sleep in," Ciel commanded, turning over in the bed and facing away from the demon. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, and then replied, "As you wish, my lord..." He left the room, taking the light with him.

Ciel was wide awoke as he lay still in his bed. He was staring blankly at the wall across from him, thinking about the ball he would attend the next day. Lizzy had not given him specifics, so he knew he was going in blind. He sighed, _'Why am I going again?'_ he thought, rolling over in the bed, now focusing his stare on the closed door. _'...For Lizzy...' _He concluded, finally creaking his eyes closed. He had a restless sleep.

~SWWS~

"You parents?' Ciel stared at Lizzy. He didn't agree to this! "No~, Ciel!" Elizabeth grabbed his arm, shaking her head, "Only Papa!" She motioned to her father, who had arrived to pick he two up for the ball. It was about noon, and apparently it would take them a few hours to get there. Ciel sighed, nodding his head to his future father-in-law/uncle. He didn't know what to do. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at his young master, signaling that the only thing for him to do was to just go along with it. The boy huffed, he didn't want to sigh _again_.  
They were all loaded in the carriage, Sebastian and the Midford's chauffeur getting in the front. Alexis was laughing hardily, doting over his only daughter. Now was the perfect time for the earl to ask what the theme of the ball was.  
"The theme?" The marquis of the Midford's questioned. Ciel nodded as the carriage started. The marquis smiled softly, filling with nostalgia. "It's a class reunion," He said calmly, messing with his daughters hair, "From Weston College, the high school I went to when I was your age..." He smiled at the boy, "Your father went too... Only if he could attend..." He frowned at the memory of his brother-in-law's death. Ciel raised an eyebrow, his father went to a high school? The marquis saw the boy's quizzical face and busted out in deep laughter. "Curious, my boy~?" He joked, "I'll tell you about it one day, you two, Lizzy," He grinned at the earl. Ciel raised his other eyebrow, "What?" he asked, wondering what the man's goofy grin was for. Alexis just chuckled again, wiggling his eyebrows at the boy, "Oh~ No reason! It's just, you are as cute as ever~!" He giggled, his daughter joining in the laughter and teasing.  
_'Oh hell...'_ Ciel thought as he rested his head on his palm. _'This is going to be a long ride...'_

~SWWS~

The young master jumped awake as the carriage hit a bump. Lizzy was asleep on her father's lap, the man being wide awoke and chuckling at what just happened. The earl could fee his heart slowing down, the little speed bump had surprised him. "...Are we there yet?" He asked, stretching and yawning. The man looked out the window, seeing the path they were on. "Actually... yes, It doesn't seem like it will take long, we are already on the person's property..." He reached in his coat pocket and grabbed a letter, opening it, eyes scanning over the contents. Ciel peeked out his window also, seeing the approaching manor. "It does seem we are here..." He told, sitting back in his seat. The marquis nodded, putting the letter back where it belonged. He shook Elizabeth awoke, the girl rising with no problem, other than squinty eyes. The carriage stopped.  
The door opened, Sebastian standing in front of it. "If I may take your hand...?" He held his hand out to the young girl first, who gladly accepted the offer and was pulled out of the carriage. Next was Alexis, who refused the hand in a friendly swat with his own. And Lastly, was the young master. Ciel took Sebastian's hand, knowing he was to... short to get out on his own, and landed on the ground, his black buckled shoes making a soft "thud" noise. He stood... tall, looking at his rich surroundings.  
The earl was wearing a blue, three piece suit. The clothes were a bit mature than what he usually wore, but considering he was technically invited to the event, he had to keep up his appearance. Lizzy was wearing a simpler than usual light blue dress, probably wanting to color coordinate with her fiancé. She smiled, taking his arm. "Shall we?" She asked, taking the man's role as of now. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, and re-asked the question, "Shall we?" He took a step forward, beginning to walk up the many stair to the mansion...

~To be continued~

* * *

Reviews Are Welcomed


End file.
